Sullust/Leyendas
'''Sullust' era el principal planeta del sistema Sullust situado en los Territorios del Borde Exterior en la unión de la Ruta Comercial Rimma y el Rastro Silvestri. Era el mundo natal de los Sullustanos. Descripción thumb|left|150px|[[Diab Duin, un político de Sullust.]] Sullust era un planeta terrestre que ocupaba la cuarta órbita de la estrella Sullust en el sistema Sullust del sector Brema en la región de la galaxia conocida como los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Situado en la Ruta Comercial Rimma y dentro del área conocida como los Sectores Exteriores, Sullust tenía una gravedad estándar y poseía dos lunas: un gran planetoide llamado Sulon y un insignificante trozo de roca llamado Umnub. Un día de Sullust duraba 20 horas estándar y un año duraba 263 días estándar. El planeta tenía 12.780 kilómetros de diámetro y contaba con un terreno representado por montañas, volcanes, desiertos rocosos y cuevas; la roca multicolor veteada por los canales de magma cubría toda la superficie de Sullust. La atmósfera de Sullust era apenas respirable, con espesas y calientes nubes de gases tóxicos liberados por las erupciones volcánicas que dejaban la superficie del planeta en condiciones no aptas para sostener vida. El planeta se quedaba completamente a oscuras regularmente debido a las grandes cantidades de cenizas. Su superficie también era peligrosamente volátil; mientras que la geología de Sullust no se entendía bien, el manto entre el núcleo del planeta y su corteza parecía ser semipermeable, lo que permitía que las erupciones se produjeran con frecuencia. La mayoría de las sustancias expulsadas por los volcanes permanecían en la atmósfera superior mientras que los gases más pesados fluían hacia abajo, dando como resultado una gran visibilidad superficial y un aire superficial nocivo. Sullust era popularmente conocido como “el planeta de volcanes”, pero solo ciertas partes del planeta contenían volcanes activos. Sin embargo, pocos de los volcanes se extinguieron confiablemente. La especie Sullustana evoluciono en el más agradable subsuelo, donde su sistema estable de túneles conectaba jardines de líquenes comestibles con piscinas de agua potable. Considerado como un centro comercial a lo largo de la Ruta Comercial Rimma, Sullust tenía un sistema corporativo de gobierno y exportaba naves estelares, computadoras, droides, tecnología de hipermotores y tecnología de astrografía mientras importaba productos alimenticios y agua. Durante el reinado del Imperio Galáctico hubo muchas bases construidas en el planeta, y varias ciudades importantes fueron bloqueadas por los Imperiales. Historia El planeta se unió a la República Galáctica cuando los mercaderes Sullustanos conectaron su planeta con el sector Tapani y la Ruta Comercial Rimma en el 5.500 ABY. Sullust se convirtió en un importante centro de comercio poco después de que alcanzó el contacto con el resto de la galaxia, y la presencia de corporaciones y manufacturas en el mundo aumentó a medida que el comercio galáctico se hizo más común allí. La Corporación SoroSuub ya formaba parte de la economía y el gobierno de Sullust para cuando el planeta accedió por primera vez a los viajes interestelares y, con el tiempo, SoroSuub ayudó al gobierno de Sullust y se volvió cada vez más influyente en la diplomacia de Sullust. Sullust era un miembro honorable del Senado Galáctico. Fue atacado por los Krath durante la Gran Guerra Sith, pero fue exitosamente defendido por la República Galáctica. El mundo era volátil, con cientos de volcanes activos, produciendo una atmósfera nociva y tóxica, además de intensas tormentas eléctricas. Estas condiciones, combinadas con los ricos depósitos de minerales del planeta, hicieron que los nativos Sullustanos vivieran en las cuevas subterráneas. Las cuevas subterráneas eran húmedas y frescas, con una biosfera diversa apoyada por lagos subterráneos. El planeta fue conocido por sus grandes carreras de vainas. Durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith, la Hermandad de la Oscuridad capturó el planeta. thumb|240px|Una batalla sobre Sullust durante las Guerras Clon. Sullust era el lugar donde se encontraba los cuarteles generales de la Corporación SoroSuub, un miembro del Gremio de Comercio. Casi la mitad de la población trabajaba para la corporación. Con el declive de la Antigua República, el gobierno del Consejo Sullustano se debilitó. Bajo la presidencia de Beolar Bribbs, el planeta se separó de la República en el 22 ABY y se unió a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. Durante las Guerras Clon, el Caballero Jedi Rees Alrix dirigió una misión a Sullust. La República sufrió grandes bajas en la batalla debido a una traición y el planeta siguió siendo una de las posesiones más preciadas de la Confederación hasta el final de las Guerras Clon. Con la expansión del Nuevo Orden de Palpatine, SoroSuub alcanzó la cúspide de su liderazgo en Sullust con la Proclamación 173d y anunció su total apoyo al Imperio a cambio de varios contratos lucrativos y con la promesa que garantizaba futuros negocios, SoroSuub adoptó una postura intransigente contra la Alianza Rebelde y sus seguidores. Enfurecidos por la ilegal toma de poder y por el apoyo al Imperio, los Sullustanos formaron células de resistencia bajo el liderazgo de Sian Tevv las cuales se convirtieron en células rebeldes modelo durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Los cazas de la resistencia de Tevv, combinados con un golpe para expulsar del gobierno a SoroSuub mediante fuerzas pro Alianza, ganaron el suficiente apoyo para erradicar el control de Sullust de manos de SoroSuub poco antes del 0 DBY. Varios meses después de la Batalla de Yavin, el Escuadrón Pícaro lanzó un ataque para destruir un Condensador. La Resistencia Sullustana permaneció independiente de la Alianza, aunque permitieron a su flota utilizar Sullust como punto de encuentro para planear la destrucción de la Estrella de la Muerte II ya que Sullust era el final de la Vía Santuario, y debido a que el presidente de SoroSuub había sido rescatado de un arresto Imperial por fuerzas Rebeldes. thumb|left|180px|Un flujo de lava en Sullust. La Alianza también lanzó un ataque de distracción en el sistema, para alejar a la Flota Imperial de Endor. Después de la Batalla de Endor, Sullust se unió oficialmente a la Alianza de Planetas Libres, y subsecuentemente a la Nueva República. Estuvo representado en el Consejo Provisional de la Nueva República por Sian Tevv y más tarde en el Senado de la Nueva República por Sien Siev y Niuk Niuv. Sullust continuó como miembro clave de la Alianza Galáctica. En el 5 DBY, el General Superior Sander Delvardus de la vecina Autoridad de Eriadu, intentó conquistar Sullust pero fue derrotado por Sien Sovv quien lanzó una campaña de contraataque que libró a toda la Autoridad. El Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt tomó el control de Sullust después del final de la Guerra Sith-Imperial. SoroSuub se vio obligada a mantener al menos el 80% de sus instalaciones de producción fabricando naves Imperiales, la mayoría de las cuales ni siquiera eran de diseño SoroSuub. Forzados a la desesperación, los Sullustanos comenzaron a construir instalaciones subterráneas secretas más cercanas al núcleo del planeta. Los productos creados en esas instalaciones fueron contrabandeados secretamente fuera del planeta y fueron vendidos en el mercado abierto. Apariciones * * *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' *''UnderWorld'' * *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:2:29 Edition'' * * * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Empire 9: Darklighter, Part 2'' *[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 1'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader 3'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Los Hijos de los Jedi'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Los Caminos del Destino'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Ascension'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Star Wars Technical Journal'' * *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' *''Gundark's Fantastic Technology: Personal Gear'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * * * * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy at War'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance''}} Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas aliados con la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes Categoría:Lugares de Sullust Categoría:Planetas volcánicos